Bowser Jr VS. Tron Bonne-Volnutt
Bowser Jr VS. Tron Bonne-Volnutt '''is a fanon Death Battle written by P0k3Fan997Young2, pitting Bowser Jr, the prince of the koopas and son of Bowser against Tron Bonne-Volnutt, the smart mechanic of the Bonne Pirates and 2nd wife to Mega Man Volnutt. Season 1, Episode 8. Description Super Mario VS. Mega Man Legends! This is between the 2 second-in-command badasses that pilot their mechs. Will the Koopa Prince crush the competition with his clown car or will the Bonne Pirates' best mechanic put the Koopa Prince in a time out? Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: There are many second-in-command members of groups are known to be quite amazing in their own ways. '''Boomstick: And these 2 are gonna duke it out to see which of these second-in-command badasses is the best. Wiz: Bowser Jr, the Prince of the Koopas and son of King Bowser. Boomstick: And Tron Bonne-Volnutt, the smart mechanic of the Bonne Pirates and 2nd wife of Mega Man Volnutt. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Bowser Jr Boomstick: The Mushroom World: A land filled with magic, walking fungi, Italian-American Plumbers, and a dragon. Wiz: Actually, Koopas resemble turtles more than they do dragons, as shown by their shells, mouth, and... Boomstick: Their short arms that help them relate to a Velociraptor! Wiz: ... Mario, Peach, and Toadsworth decided they had enough of rescuing and Bowser so they went on a vacation, ignoring the fact that Bowser is persistent and will stop at no costs. Boomstick: But as soon as they landed they was a pile of paint and even when Mario cleaned it up, he was accused of a crime he didn't commit because he just got on the island. The real culprit was Shadow Mario who in actuality is the alter-ego of Bowser's only biological son, Bowser Jr. Wiz: Who is the Mother? It's unknown to this day, but ignoring parental issues, Bowser Junior takes many abilities from his father. Boomstick: Like fire breath, at first Junior's fire breath would make common torches look like gods in comparison, he has now matched what his father's flame would be when he was a child. Junior also uses the Sonic Roar, a scream so ear-piercing that it actually shrinks whoever the soundwaves are aiming at. Wiz: Asides from his natural abilities, he uses a Magic Paintbrush to whack enemies, release regular, fire, or electric goop, or paint areas that teleport to other locations. Also like his father he uses throwing hammers, but because of his small stature he keeps the hammers in his hands. Boomstick: But nowadays he usually rides the Koopa Clown Car, the least intimidating vehicle with actual weapons that would be intimidating if you put it on something like a tank, car... or a dog. Wiz: The Koopa Clown Car has a vast variety of weapons ranging from bombs, to wrecking balls, saw blades, and it can even change its propeller into two pairs of wheels that allow Junior to drive a high speeds. Boomstick: And while he usually doesn't use them, Junior also uses his father’s army consisting of the generic Goombas and Koopas, Hammer Brothers who commonly come in pairs, who drop annoying little spike balls and even more. Wiz: Magikoopas, Chain-Chomps, Piranha Plants, the list goes on. Boomstick: There's also the Koopalings, seven deadly si... koopas that all wield Magic Wands that fire Magic Blasts and can all breathe fire, some of them have other abilities like throwing bombs or rings but that's aside the point that Bowser's Army prefers quantity over overall quality. Wiz: Junior, just like Tron is still a whiny brat, but he goes even further by being even more annoying all the time, and his naïveté when it comes to formal combat also is a massive downfall. Boomstick: Even if some people hate him, he still survived a fall that knocked down Bowser, is capable of fighting Mario & Luigi at once, and even conquered the... Baseball Kingdom, I am not making that up. Wiz: And even with him being young, he still can take on the Mario Bros with his father and never give up. Bowser Jr: Someday when I get bigger... I wanna fight that Mario again! Tron Bonne-Volnutt Wiz: Thousands of years later, the world was consumed by a great flood. Humanity was all but extinct. Boomstick: The world gets so shitty, the man in the sky himself had to step in and flush that thing. Wiz: All that remained on the planet was a race of artificial lifeforms known as Carbons, but some of humanity survived in the orbital space station, the Elysium. And the Carbons are controlled by the Master System in a space station. Boomstick: And there are 3 pirates known as the Bonne Family. And in that family there's one mechanic with her great intelligence and sassy attitude, Tron Bonne-Volnutt. Wiz: Tron Bonne-Volnutt is the middle child of the 3 Bonne Pirates with her older brother Tiesel Bonne and her younger brother Bon Bonne along with having over 60 servbots. Boomstick: Each of these servbots different personalities and traits making them all unique and they look up to Tron as their caring mother, even if she can be way too stern with her servbots at times. Wiz: Tron Bonne-Volnutt pilots her Gustaff known as Green Bonne Gustaff, which is a mech she uses to take on her foes. And the Green Bonne Gustaff is pretty tough and William X made it even tougher, practically indestructible. Boomstick: That suit can take an explosion from a nuclear bomb which means the Gustaff can take over 680,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 tons of TNT, damn that's one tough mech. And her mech can also lift over 500,000,000,000,000,000,000 tons when picking up a giant monster. Wiz: Tron Bonne-Volnutt met a young boy named Mega Man Trigger or Mega Man Volnutt as he prefers to be called now and while they fought each other several times they got along with each other and helped each other out. And Roll had a rivalry with Tron in terms of intelligence, mechanics and being love interests to Mega Man Volnutt. Boomstick: But they put their rivalry and thought if Mega Man Volnutt wants to marry both of them, they will accept his decision and make him a very happy young man. Wiz: Sadly her older brother Tiesel...died, but on Tiesel's last dying breath he gave Tron the honor of being the new leader of the Bonne Pirates. Boomstick: Oh that's so sad. Seeing her older brother die after they've been together in their many deeds whether good or bad for so long. Wiz: Tron Bonne-Volnutt knows that whatever good thing she does it will make Tiesel Bonne proud of her and Bon Bonne. No matter what their mistakes are. Boomstick: Man, Tron Bonne-Volnutt must be unstoppable if she can take all that and handle the mavericks. Wiz: Well, not exactly her stubborn and naive personality can make her a bit stuck-up and that even has caused her to get hurt more often than you'd think it would. Boomstick: Tron Bonne-Volnutt may be a bit naive and can get somewhat stubborn, but she truly is a kind woman who is willing to help protect the innocent. And nothing will stop her from doing what's right. *Mega Man Volnutt and Tron Bonne-Volnutt kissing each other and Tron Bonne-Volnutt wraps her left leg around Mega Man Volnutt's legs while they are still kissing* Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Tron Bonne-Volnutt upgrading her mech to have it handle dangerous missions better. Servbot #52: Miss Tron what are you doing? Tron Bonne-Volnutt: I'm just upgrading my mech so it can handle a lot more dangerous missions when I'm in battle. Servbot #52: That's so cool. *Servbot #52's eyes sparkle at how her "mother's" mech is getting better* An explosion on the wall hits making Servbot #52 cry in sorrow and fear. Tron Bonne-Volnutt: Hey! Who blew down the wall? You made my "daughter" cry. Bowser Jr laughs and comes through the wall charging at Servbot #52 while she's still crying in his Koopa Clown Car. Tron Bonne-Volnutt jumps in and saves her "daughter" from Bowser Jr crashing into her. Tron Bonne-Volnutt: Watch where you drive that thing?!?! Bowser Jr: That little servant robot over there is important for my dad's plans. We need her to try and take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Servbot #52 starts to cry even more cause she doesn't want to harm anyone, but Tron Bonne-Volnutt steps in Bowser Jr's way. Tron Bonne-Volnutt: You are not taking Servbot #52 away and forcing her to do anything evil. I will make you regret ever coming here. Tron Bonne-Volnutt gets in her mech and is ready to fight Bowser Jr. FIGHT! Tron Bonne-Volnutt and Bowser Jr come charging at each other and Tron damages Bowser Jr's Koopa Clown Car, but her mech didn't get a scratch. This angers Bowser Jr and he is willing to take down Tron Bonne-Volnutt Bowser Jr then shoots the Koopa Cannonball and tries to destroy the mech, but Tron Bonne-Volnutt caught the cannonball and threw it right back. Bowser Jr gets hit by his own cannonball and gets more damage on his Koopa Clown Car making him even more mad about getting his butt beat by Tron. Tron Bonne-Volnutt taunts Bowser Jr doing the come at me hand gesture and making Bowser Jr fall into her trap. Bowser Jr then charges at Tron Bonne-Volnutt to try and knock her down, but Tron Bonne-Volnutt uppercuts Bowser Jr and his Koopa Clown Car making the Koopa Clown Car malfunction and break after taking so much damage. Bowser Jr's Koopa Clown Car then gets destroyed, but he wasn't going to give up he still had one more trick up his shell. Bowser Jr pulls out his magic paintbrush then disguises himself as Shadow Mario and tries to use it to beat Tron, but Tron Bonne-Volnutt grabbed the brush and tossed Bowser Jr across the area. Tron Bonne-Volnutt then breaks Bowser Jr's brush leaving without any other weapons except his bob-ombs. Bowser Jr throws all of his bob-ombs to have them explode on Tron Bonne-Volnutt, but Tron Bonne-Volnutt catches all of the bob-ombs and throws them right back at Bowser Jr making them blow up on him instead and making him get a lot of damage. Tron Bonne then has mech punch Bowser Jr to send him flying to a wall making Bowser Jr too injured to fight anymore, Bowser Jr wouldn't give up. Bowser Jr then tries to get up, but as soon as he did Tron Bonne-Volnutt's mech crushes Bowser Jr's whole body even with Bowser Jr's spiky shell protecting him. Tron Bonne-Volnutt gets out of her mech and walks up to Servbot #52 to comfort her. Tron Bonne-Volnutt: Shh. It's okay sweetie. Tron Bonne-Volnutt hands Servbot #52 a tissue for Servbot #52 to clean her face up. Tron Bonne-Volnutt: Here. Servbot #52: *Wipes her eyes and blows her nose with the tissue that Tron Bonne-Volnutt gave her.* Tron Bonne-Volnutt: You don't have to worry about that turtle forcing you to do bad things anymore. Servbot #52: *Crying tears of joy a little* Thanks Miss Tron. Tron Bonne-Volnutt hugs Servbot #52. Tron Bonne-Volnutt: You're welcome. KO! Results Boomstick: Damn Bowser Jr had bad luck there. Wiz: While Bowser Jr is incredibly powerful due to being the son of Bowser, Tron Bonne-Volnutt's intelligence and experience overpowered Bowser Jr. Boomstick: Bowser Jr is known to be faster than Tron Bonne-Volnutt cause he can keep up with Mario who piloted the Star Diver which went at Mach 375. Wiz: But Tron Bonne-Volnutt was stronger and tougher by far. She is capable of lifting a giant monster that weighed over 500 quintillion tons and can tank a 680 octillion ton explosion and not even get hurt or phased. Boomstick: Not to mention Tron Bonne-Volnutt's IQ is 450 making her way smarter than anyone Bowser Jr has ever faced before. Wiz: And even with Bowser Jr's huge variety of attacks and methods to take Tron Bonne-Volnutt down, he unfortunately could not take Tron Bonne-Volnutt down as much as he would've liked. Boomstick: Yeah Tron Bonne-Volnutt's way too smart to fall for his tricks and due to Bowser Jr still being fairly young he didn't have any other strategies that could make him take out Tron Bonne-Volnutt and take the win. Wiz: Bowser Jr's speed gave him a fighting chance, but Tron Bonne-Volnutt's superior strength, durability, intelligence and experience were more than Bowser Jr could handle. Boomstick: Tron Bonne-Volnutt made Bowser Jr go through living "shell". Wiz: The winner is Tron Bonne-Volnutt. Next Time On Death Battle Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle! Category:P0k3Fan997Young2's Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed Death Battles Category:Nintendo VS Capcom themed battles Category:'Hero vs Villain' themed Death Battles Category:What-If Death Battles